Cas Gets a Little Tipsy
by Kangeroo90
Summary: Cas gets a little tipsy and tells Dean how he feels about him. Everything's fluffy and cute .


**Destiel fluff, lil bit of kissing (oh my goodness nooo)**

Dean sits on the corner of the crappy, motel bed, watching a stupid drama on TV and sipping a beer. Sammy was at a library and Dean was supposed to be looking at lore for their newest case.

It was vampires though. What else could it be? They know all the tricks with vamps. This case was going to be a piece of cake. But of course Sammy had another theory and Dean was only going along dragging his heels.

A sharp knocking on the door yanked him out of his thoughts and he ambled over. Checking the peep hole, he was greeted by electric blue eyes. "Hey, Cas," Dean greets his friend, opening the door and moving to let the other through.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replies, sitting on the bed.

"What's up, dude? You look down?"

"I'm not looking down, Dean. I'm looking straight at you," he says, signature head tilt.

Dean laughed. "It's a phrase, Cas."

"Oh," the blue eyed man mumbled, eyebrows turning down.

Dean sits down beside the angel and waits for him to start talking.

Castiel takes Dean's beer out of his hands and downs it in one go.

"Ah! Cas! Hey, that was mine! You can't just drink it like that!" Taking the bottle out of the dark haired man's grasp and inspecting it, Dean gaps. "That was almost completely full. It's empty now."

"Apologies, Dean. Should I get another one?"

"No," Dean murmurs, standing up to get two from the fridge. Now the hunter would be lying if he'd said that he hadn't been happy to see the blue eyed angel, but now he was a little worried about him. Cas never drank and never just showed up in their motel room. "So, Cas, what's up?"

"Dean," the angel said, voice a little slurred and Dean sighed.

Drunk angels were just a joy.

"Cas."

"Dean, I am feeling things too hard and it makes my chest hurt," Castiel says, blue eyes doleful and Dean just wants to wrap up the sweet angel. "I don't know what to do about it and when I asked my brothers… they laughed at me…"

The hunter fells anger boil up inside him. "They're just a bunch of dicks, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. But I still didn't know what to do about it so I asked Sam and he told me to talk to you… And I think I need another beer." Cas looks at the hunter for a second before making a lunge for the beer resting on the hunter's knee.

"Cas!" Dean cried out when the angel was suddenly sprawled on his lap and drink his beer. Again. "Jesus Christ, Cas! That's mine! You could get your own!"

"Hmm," Cas hums from his place on Dean's lap. A buzz is running through him and he likes lying here. It's comfy. But… It would probably be better if he was lying on his back.

Castiel flips over and lounges against the confused hunter, but Cas didn't really care, he was too busy giggling because his head's lolling back and the world's upside down.

Dean can't supress the slight smile that crept onto his face at his giggling angel. He hadn't known that the angel could get so drunk on two beers. Hell, he'd forgotten angels could even get drunk. But his angel wouldn't be lounging across his lap if he wasn't at least a little drunk.

Wait! His angel? When had he started think about Cas like that? With his beautiful blue eyes and adorable habit of tilting his head when he was confused.

Oh shit…

"Dean," Cas singsongs, sitting up and holding the hunter's chin between two fingers and looking into Dean's forest green eye like they hold the secrets to the world. "I have something to tell you, and it's very"-hiccup-"important. It's very important."

Dean chuckles lightly at the angel's attempt at seriousness. But the way he's looking at him makes Dean want to just sink into his words.

"I believe that I have developed feelings for you, Dean."

Dean feels his heart in his throat.

"And Sam told me to tell you because I think that I love you Dean Winchester," Cas tells him sagely.

The elder Winchester knows for sure that his heart has just stopped. Or maybe it was his lungs, because he couldn't breathe. He couldn't figure out the steps. Did you have to breathe in through your nose? Well that shit wasn't working. Oh fuck. What was he supposed to say to that? Well if he passed out he wouldn't have to say anything at all… But this beautiful man was sitting right in front (on top) of him and Dean couldn't deny what his heart and mind were telling him to do.

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas.

The angel had defiantly learned a thing or two from the pizza man, Dean thinks absent mindedly. The angel had swung a leg over each side of Dean's hips and was straddling the hunter. Dean's fingers were tangeld in the back of Cas' dark locks and his angel's hands running along his back and chest and petting his cheeks and then back down, gentle, teasing touches on his neck and one hand slipping under his shirt and Dean can't help the little, helpless moan that escapes his lips when Cas' hands tugs at his jeans a little.

But… Dean doesn't want this to go too far, because Cas is drunk and Dean wants to savor every moment of this new, beautiful turn in their relationship. He takes each of Cas' hands in his own and pulls back from the angel's sweet embrace to look into his blue eyes.

"Castiel," Dean whispers.

"Yes, Dean?" the angel replies, eyes squinting because of the smile that was pulling up the corners of his mouth and making Dean want to kiss him again.

"I-I think that…" Dean adverts his eyes, he didn't know how he felt. He knows that he would go anywhere, do anything for the man sitting in front (on top) of him and he knows that kissing Castiel had been the best thing he'd ever done, so why was it so hard to say those three words. "Cas, I-I… Cas I love you too."

And then they were kissing again and Dean couldn't help but feel so, so lucky to have this courageous, beautiful man kissing him right now.

Cas was feeling on top of the world, and not because of the alcohol (well maybe… but that wasn't the major reason). He had Dean. The one he'd saved from Hell. The one who'd tried to save him from Purgatory. The one who'd wanted to believe him even when no one else did. He had that Dean, lying underneath him and kissing him like the world was ending. There wasn't a think he'd change about this moment he thinks as a smile creeps up his lips.

 **And there we go! Me, neglecting my other fics and prior commitments. Dean and Cassy, happy! Everything's good! =^.^=**


End file.
